Forever His'
by black'nwhitepanda
Summary: Loving someone is as good as knowing what's best for them even if it meant letting them go.
1. Pretend

**SASUKE'S POV**

I held her hand not knowing what to do next. She was standing right in front of me seemingly waiting for what I was about to say. Not a word was uttered. I was rooted deep from where I was standing; looking at her as if it were the first time I've seen a human being. A human being that was too close to perfection. An angel, I must say.

Her cheeks were tinted with a lighter shade of her messy bun of hair. Her emerald eyes were glistening even from a dim-lit room. Her soft pink lips that were lightly parted: she _is_ perfect.

I was ready to say the things I wanted to say until a knock came through the wooden door.

"You may come in." She said looking back at the wooden door that separated us from everyone else.

In came a tall and respectable-looking man with a bright smile plastered on his seemingly growing old face.

"Tou-san?"

She said removing her hand from my grasp and facing him fully.

"Ready? The ceremony is about to start."

"…"

Before she can even say something to her father, I grabbed a hold of her hand and lightly forced her to face me.

A few seconds have passed and I brought my hand up to cup her face pretending to brush away some excess powder.

"There's too much makeup in here…" I covered up.

"If you face him looking like that, he might have second thoughts. I wouldn't want you running back to _me_ crying just because you messed up today."

I joked as I was pretending that I was looking at her cheek and brushing away the non-existent excess of her makeup, I finally gathered up my courage to smile at her and look her in the eye.

"There… Now, you're ready."

I said putting my hands back to my pockets.

"Remember, today is your day. If you hear someone from the crowd saying bad things about you, remember that I will always be right behind your back."

A smile cracked upon her lips; Her eyes smiling along with it.

"Cameras will be all over the place. It might make you feel uneasy but just keep smiling. Soon, this ceremony will be over and you'll—"

Without letting me finish what I was about to say, she pulled and held both of my hands in her small ones. She was smiling as she looked up to me.

"Thank you!" She expressed.

Her next move surprised me—a highly unlikely reaction from someone like me. She hugged me as tight as she could. I can feel her small body pressed against mine. I was so surprised that I wasn't able to react as quickly as I should.

"Sasuke-kun? Promise me, you'll be there until the end… hmm?"

She pulled back, away from me and smiled one last time before facing her father.

"I'm ready! Let's go, Otousan!"

Right at the moment I came back to my consciousness, she was already gone.

"…_forever his'_."

I didn't even get to tell her what I truly feel.

**END OF POV**


	2. Pity

**KIZASHI HARUNO'S POV**

"Haruno-san? Is your daughter ready? We should start the ceremony before the people start to get impatient."

"I'll get her. I'll be back in a while."

I stood up from where I was seated and began walking towards the room where my daughter is currently waiting.

I walked slowly as if not understanding what the lady had just said. _The ceremony is about to start, huh?_

I stood right before the wooden door thinking whether I should knock or just bust right inside the room but that would be rude of me. I've been rude enough to my daughter. I haven't really been a good father to her. I was too busy with my own business I didn't even realize what I was doing to her and what has been happening to her.

I knocked on the door and within a few seconds, she permitted my entrance.

"_You may come in."_

I twisted the knob open and peeked from the small opening.

There inside the room was my only daughter, clad in a sparkling silky white gown, standing right before her childhood best friend, Sasuke.

"Tou-san?"

I came in and closed the door behind my back not wanting anyone else to see the bride before the ceremony starts and whatever is and will be happening inside this four-cornered room.

"Ready? The ceremony is about to start."

She was about to say something when suddenly; Sasuke pulled her back and cupped her face with his hands.

"There's too much makeup in here."

Nothing goes unnoticed by me. I may not be around as always to guide my daughter but I see every little move she makes. My daughter stiffened at the sudden contact but immediately softened as Sasuke fixed her makeup for her.

"There… Now, you're ready." He said.

I waited patiently as the scene before me gradually unfold.

"Remember, today is your day. If you hear someone from the crowd saying bad things about you, remember that I _will always be_ right behind your back."

I knew it wasn't just a reminder from her childhood best friend rather it was a promise meant and will be kept forever.

_He likes her. _Scratch that. _He loves my daughter more than any one else could. _It is what his eyes and actions have been telling her that I have gradually deciphered.

"Cameras will be all over the place. It might make you feel uneasy but just keep smiling. Soon, this ceremony will be over and you'll—"

"Thank you…"

I was surprised to say the least. Sakura was hugging Sasuke. She's not the type to act so bold right before the public; neither to us, her parents. She's demure and would rather keep to herself than show to everyone her true feelings. _I guess I never really know her as much_.

She pulled back, away from her best friend and smiled at him before walking towards me.

"I'm ready! Let's go, Otousan!"

The moment I looked her in the eyes, I knew she was just forcing herself to be happy. _She can't be happy unless she's with the man she truly loved_ and that man is right behind her looking rather dumbstruck by the sudden contact she did to him. I'd say that their feelings are mutual but none of them are brave enough to admit their true feelings.

Deciding not to force my idea to them, I smiled at her and offered her my right arm. She clung unto me with a forced smile plastered on her face. Her eyes kept so much emotions but it was too mixed that you can never understand it unless you give time to actually know what is causing her all the distress she is feeling.

Before sending my daughter away to a man I knew she didn't love as much as she did Sasuke, I looked back to her only love who was deeply rooted in his place. Sending him a pitiful smile, I began walking Sakura towards the aisle that would soon lead her to a life full of regrets.

Upon closing the wooden door, silence has immediately enveloped us. I took a glance at my daughter and I knew immediately that even her forced smile was long gone.

I sighed and walked at a slower pace.

"There's no need to hurry, Sakura. People will wait. If he loves you, he'll wait _for you_."

Right after saying those words, Sakura began matching my pace.

"Ne, Sakura? Are you sure _you are ready_?"

**END OF POV**


	3. Ignorance

**SAKURA'S POV**

"Ne, Sakura? Are you sure _you are ready_?"

I was surprised hearing this question from my father. I'm not sure how or even what to answer. I felt like he was trying to probe me so I answered whatever comes to mind.

"What do you mean by 'ready'? Of course, I _am_ ready! I wouldn't come with you if I wasn't ready in the first place." I replied laughing dryly.

"You, coming with me, doesn't mean you are ready, Sakura."

Otousan was serious and I'm getting frustrated that I don't understand anything? Or am I only pretending not to?

Silence enveloped us both. Straight ahead and a few more steps away are the doors that would lead me to my soon-to-be husband.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

My breath hitched upon hearing the sudden apology of my father. He was being too random today. First, he was asking me if I was ready. Next, he was too serious and acts like he knew something I don't. Then this! He's saying sorry to me because he was probing me?

"I thought that by working hard and providing you with all you need and want would make you happy but I was wrong."

I feel like I knew where he's getting at but I'd rather not judge what he has to say next.

"I've seen you grew up with Sasuke. All those times, you were happy just by being with him. A while ago, upon entering your room, I noticed how hesitant you were when you tried to get rid of Sasuke's _hold_ on you."

"You might get the wrong idea so I forced myself out of his grasp." I explained immediately.

"Sakura, dear, you don't have to act as if you don't have any feelings for the boy. I may not know you as much as any father should know their children but one thing I'm proud to say I'm sure of, _you are in love with Sasuke_."

My eyes grew wide, too shocked to hear what my father had just said. _How did he know?_

"Otousan, I'm getting married to Naruto and I love him—"

"You love Naruto but not as much as you love Sasuke."

He said as he grabbed my shoulders trying to put some sense on me.

"Sakura, you don't have to lock away your true feelings—"

"But I have to!" I said angrily as tears were threatening to slip from my eyes.

"You don't have to, Sakura. You're the only one thinking that you have to lock away your feelings _for Sasuke_."

Otousan grabbed my hands and held it tightly in his bigger hands.

"You don't have to lock it all away. You'll just hurt yourself, Sakura."

I snatched my hands and pushed him away from me. He doesn't understand a bit of what I'm feeling. I knew it, he doesn't know me as much as I thought he knew me a few seconds back.

"You don't understand dad. I'm doing this because it's for the better. Naruto loves me and I love him as much. If I decided to turn him down, I'd only cause him more pain. He'd been hurt a lot, almost died because of my selfish desire to bring Sasuke back when I could've just waited for him to return. It's the only way I can ever repay him for all the troubles I've made him go through."

"Aren't you being too harsh to Naruto?"

Taken aback, I fell into silence.

"Sakura, he did all those because he loves you so much! But you, you're only marrying him because you pity him. You are forcing yourself to love him because you feel like it's the only way to compensate for all those troubles you were saying you brought upon him. No man would ever dream about their woman falling in love with them out of pity."

I looked down trying to make something out of the marble floor.

"But I already said yes to him and we'll be officially married in a matter of few more minutes."

Otousan carefully patted my head trying not to ruin my already messy hairstyle. He stepped forward and grabbed my left arm and entangled it with his arm. He patted my hand and smiled at me.

"But you won't be officially married unless you say '_I do'._"

I'm not so sure about what my father is trying to get through to me.

"Naruto is a strong man and he loves you so much. If he really loves you, then he'd understand whatever is your final decision."

**END OF POV**


	4. Remembrance

**NARUTO'S POV**

Three years ago, I heard my name repeatedly called by none other than Sakura. She was screaming as she held my hand tightly.

'_Naruto! Please hold on!'_

I'm not sure of what was happening around me. All I knew was that she was there right beside me as she cried her eyes out.

'_Naruto, don't you dare die on me!'_

Right. Three years ago, I was dying at the completely white and sterile emergency room of the Konoha Medical University.

I was driving beyond the speed limit at the highway to the airport trying to catch up to the flight of a certain bastard of a friend.

'_Naruto? He's going away again.'_

'_Naruto, please stop him.'_

'_Naruto…'_

I was so young back then when I first saw her smile. It was so innocent: not a trace of malice but pure innocence.

One day, I saw her cried in front of me saying that her best friend was going away to some place she didn't know. Days and even weeks after, she still wasn't smiling. God, how I missed her smile and I'd do anything just to bring back that smile.

I asked my dad if he knew such a place called Otogakure and fortunately, he did. I asked him if he could lend me some money so I could fly to where Sasuke was and convince him to come back to Konoha just to make Sakura smile again.

I flew to Otogakure with my father two days after without mentioning anything to Sakura. Three days later, I came back to Konoha with Sasuke by my side. _Sakura smiled again._

Three years ago, Sasuke once again attempted to leave the country to further his studies at Otogakure. He chose not to tell anyone about him leaving but then I remembered him talking about his future: that he needed more than just a degree, some thing that will make his parents even more proud of him.

It just have to be the day that I visited him at his house that Itachi-niisan said that he was flying off to somewhere again and that he just left about 30 minutes ago to the airport. I ran back to my car and speed all the way to the airport and on my way, I met an accident that almost took my life away.

I heard the doctors said that I've been in a comatose for almost 2 months. They said that it was a miracle that I woke up considering the impact of the accident on me. My car was crushed and I lost bags of blood. They said I was fortunate that I came out as a whole without getting myself missing with at least one body part. And most importantly, my memories where kept in tact as if someone had just save me from death.

My nurse said that Sakura's been in and out everyday from the hospital to check up on me: bringing some flowers and reading some books to me saying that she does it so I won't get bored as I let the wounds heal.

They said that everyday, she'd cry especially when the doctors said that they would only give me a span of 2 months to wake up. If I don't wake up, they'd declare me as brain dead; in short, dead for good.

When I woke up, I immediately noticed a pinkish blur of light beside me. There was also warmth and pressure on my left hand indicating that someone was holding on to me. When my eyes had finally fully adjusted to the light, I smiled seeing that Sakura was beside me waiting for me to wake up from my long, long slumber.

Sakura was happy and she personally took so much care of me that it only took another four months for me to fully recover.

It took six months for us to move on with our lives without Sasuke by our side. They said he never visited me. Maybe he was too busy pursuing the recognition of his father. I understand him though because neither his Itachi-niisan, nor I ever liked that heartless man.

It took another half a year for me to convince myself that I can make her happy again. I confessed to her: she did reject me _at first_ but after a few weeks without contact with each other, she decided she'd give us a chance.

We became officially together four months after and we stayed strong for almost a year and a half until I decided to ask her hand in marriage.

'_Sakura?'_

'_Hm?'_

'_Marry me…'_

Actually, I didn't asked her to marry me… _I told her. _I didn't know what pushed me to do so and I sounded too desperate about her being tied down to me. I guess I'm just hopelessly in love with her. I _love_ her so much that I'm willing to _do anything_ just to _make and see her happy_.

'_I love you, Sakura…'_

Slowly, the double wooden doors opened and in came Sakura and her father. She was breath taking with her simple white wedding gown, a veil that was covering her face and a bouquet of red roses on her hands.

'_Naruto, please take care of Sakura.'_

Memories suddenly came flashing before me. _He_ was _begging_ me to take care of _her. _A first I've ever heard from an Uchiha.

'_What would you do if I do something stupid on my wedding day?'_

We were almost drunk that night at my party. Sakura was spending a night or two with her girl friends so none of us, bachelors, had any excuse not to be in my party where everyone should end up getting wasted.

'_What were you saying?'_

Never mind getting drunk, I was still sober despite the number of bottles we've finished. _I wanted to know what he's feeling._

'_Sasuke…'_

'…'

'_Are you __**still **__in love with Sakura?'_

She _is _standing right before me smiling as her father was _giving_ her delicate hands to me… entrusting her whole life to _me._ I took her in front of the priest were we _should be_ exchanging our vows.

'_Yes…'_

And I wish I was drunk and never heard _his_ reply.

**END OF POV**


	5. Goodbye

**SASUKE'S POV**

'_What would you do if I do something stupid on my wedding day?'_

I remembered that pang which stroke the left side of my chest from the mention of the word _wedding_. Five days ago, I remembered myself gulping more than a shot of pure whiskey as I was looking forward to getting drunk that night and just forget about what the Dobe just asked me.

'_Are you __**still **__in love with Sakura?'_

I wish I were too drunk that night that I never had to hear nor answer his stupid question.

'_Ne, Sasuke-kun, do you have someone you like?'_

It's not just a simple like rather, it's called _love _and yes, I _am _in love with _her_ and it hurts a lot to know that she's marrying someone else but me. I _am_ and will _always be_ in love with _her_.

Had it been easier to force myself out of Orochimaru's grasps, I would've stayed here three years ago. Naruto wouldn't be stupidly following after me again and he wouldn't have met his accident that nearly ended his life. She wouldn't have to feel sad about me leaving her side because I never will. _I will always remain by your side._

But what's done is done. I left and now she's marrying.

'_Naruto, please take care of Sakura.'_

I honestly wanted to punch the life out of Naruto for stealing her away from me but it was not his fault neither was hers for _falling_ for him. The fault was all _mine_. Had I not been too hungry for my father's recognition, I would've stayed and be contented of what I _had_. _You were all I have_.

'_Come back in Sound and I guarantee you that your father would be more proud of you…'_

I was tempted. I got my recognition but in the end, _I lost you. _It was already too late when I realized that what is more important is _you_.

'_I'm marrying…'_

From the moment I received the news that she was marrying someone else, I immediately thought of flying back here to stop her from marrying that _someone_ else. But upon knowing that it was my best friend she will be marrying to, my morale suddenly dropped. _He has always been in love with you._

I've thought about everything I've done to her and I see no pleasant memories. I left her two times and only made her cry more. I even put my best friend's life in the line not even taking a damn time to visit him while he was there in the hospital lying asleep for two whole months.

I've been selfish enough not to tell her where I was going and when will I ever be back. I never thought that my absence would hurt her so much. I was too confident that when I get back here, she would still be mine.

It hurts to know that in a few more minutes, she'd forever be his'.

_It's my fault. I'm sorry. I love you but I'll only be hurting you again. Goodbye, Sakura._

**END OF POV**


	6. Courage

**NARUTO'S POV**

We were standing right in front of the priest, about to exchange our marriage vows. In a few more minutes, she'd be forever mine.

'_Yes…'_

Once again, it replayed in my mind. That moment when Sasuke honestly admitted that he _is _in love with my fiancée. _He has always been in love with her._

I took a glance of my soon-to-be wife. She was blank, not even a tinge of emotion was present in her. I wanted to know what she's thinking: whether she's happy that she's finally getting married or she's disappointed that she's not marrying _him_.

I knew from the start that they were always in love with each other but neither of them was brave enough to admit to their own feelings.

'_You're annoying…'_

'_You're a jerk…'_

But instead, both of them interestingly found comfort in ridiculing each other. For them, it's always better to hear themselves taunting each other rather than to stay in pure silence; which for them, _again, _only meant that they were forcing themselves to ignore each others' presence.

'_He's not saying anything to me... I'm worried…'_

He was craving for recognition and she was waiting for his confession. She's the only one who's ever recognized him for who he is and without complaints and plans to change him to suit her dream man; _she loved him with all her heart_.

It only takes a little bit of courage and three words and _forever _shall be in their hands. Everyone knew that they were perfect for each other and no one dared to destroy the relationship between them apart from Uchiha Fugaku who knew and accept nothing aside from glory to their name.

Fugaku was too selfish to see his son unhappy with what he's been compelled to do. But I, his supposed best friend, am no different from his despicable father. I knew all too well that she's the only one that's been keeping him whole and happy but by marrying her, I am stealing away his only source of happiness and sanity.

'_I'm marrying her…'_

I knew very well that you were only forced to leave just because of your father's selfish wishes. It's not your fault that I went after you only to find myself stupidly confined in a hospital room. I was just too desperate to keep that smile up on her face that I never thought of asking you first on the line when will you ever be back again so I can promise you that I'll keep her accompanied and safe while we both wait for you to come back.

I got myself into an accident and stupidly forgot that you were ever coming back. I let myself be swayed and fall more deeply in love with her as she took care of me as I was recovering from my accident.

'_Go out with me…'_

I took advantage of her loneliness and the upper hand that I am always here by her side while you were out there somewhere busy making a life that would make your father more proud.

I should've opted to stay at home that time. Maybe, we won't be hurting more than we were already hurting before from the situation that the three of us were unfortunately bound to experience.

None of us would achieve the happiness we were dying to have if none of us are brave enough get hurt yet we still pursue and fight for what is right.

I love her so much but I'm done seeing her in despair. I've sucked up all the courage I have left from the moment I confessed to her and now it's time to face the truth.

_She can't and will never be happy with me..._

"I'm letting you go."

With those last words, she smiled at me. A smile I knew was only meant for me. She held my hand tighter and before letting me go she mouthed to me those words that I'll forever be holding on to…

'_Thank you, Naruto…'_

**END OF POV**


End file.
